


He's Had Worse

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bad First Dates, M/M, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so as far as first dates go, this one has been pretty bad. But, it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Had Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Spideyfist prompts and Spiderminx gave me "Oh nooo is it too late for me to ask for something along the lines of “that was the worst first date but at least the first kiss was good?”"   
> Sounds good to me, here we go! Feel free to send me prompts for these losers, by the way, I'm on tumblr as BobbiBirdy

            “So Ninjas, huh? That’s was… that was weird,” Peter said with a laugh that he hoped sounded authentic. His date Danny, the CEO of Rand Co as Max had reminded him six times, laughs back. Like Peter he looks a bit ruffled and has a bit of grime… all over. He also, Peter is rather embarrassed to notice, has a bit of web stuck to the crook of his neck. Peter wonders how he looks – rapidly changing in and then out of spandex is never easy, but doing it in an alley behind a(as it turns out) triad-associated little hole-in-the-wall restaurant while hoping his date didn’t notice how he had vanished in the meantime… Well, it was a bit more difficult.

            “Only in New York can a dinner get interrupted by a ninja infiltration to capture a restaurant owner,” Danny replied.

            “I don’t know about that, but it’s probably true that Only in New York could a dinner get interrupted by a ninja infiltration and have diners that go back to eating once it’s over,” Peter said. “We’re pretty resilient.”

            “You’re from New York then?” Danny asked.

            “Queens; Born and raised. How about yourself? I mean… I guess Rand Co has been around awhile. Not that I, like… researched you or anything.” Danny glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I Googled you.” Danny grinned and Peter felt fingers lace through his.

            “I Googled you too. I’ve been told it’s customary for dating in the modern age.”

            “Luke or Jessica?”

            “Luke. Jess told me she wouldn’t have set me up with anybody who sets off a simple Google search.”

            “Tell her I’m honored, that’s high praise from her.” Peter said with a laugh; he gave Danny’s hand a squeeze and he squeezed back. Suddenly, he jumped and f roze up a second.

            “What – ?“ Danny was about to ask. Then a taxi sped by, dosing both of them in lovely New York water gunk.

            “I blame New Jersey,” Peter said, wiping a clean line across his face.

            “See – and I was going to blame ninjas,” Danny said. He shook his head and nodded forward. “Not a line but my place is about a block and a half that way, you can wash up.”

            “Somewhere without a line in New York City? Okay, that one was weak – that sounds great, thank-you.”

 

            “A clean towel, and a hot cup of coffee?” Peter said a few minutes later as he walked into the kitchen of Danny’s (giant! Ritzy! Intimidating! Oddly Empty?) apartment. Danny – face pink and clean, hair wet and curling slightly on the bottom – smiled and set a pair of matching mugs next to the coffee pot.

            “Well I’d hate for a guest to catch a chill,” he replied.

            “Allow me!” Peter said, sliding over. As he reached for the coffeepot, however, something ent wrong and instead he continued sliding and crashed into the counter, arm flailing over the coffeepot and sending it and the mugs crashing down on top of him as he flipped onto the floor. “Ow.”

            “Are you okay?” Danny exclaimed, kneeling down and grabbing the coffee pot and the mugs.

            “No glass?” Peter squeaked out. “That’s good. Hot; hot; I was wrong that’s hot not good!”

            “Oh wow, here,” Danny winced and helped pull Peter to a stand and Peter frantically used the towel to try and soak up as much of the coffee as possible.

            They stood there for a beat.

            “I’m going to go,” Peter said.

            “Hey but – “ Danny started. Peter shook his head.

            “No, nope, nah; Ninjas, road gunk, coffee disaster – that’s one too many. I am normally much smoother than this.”

            “Oh yeah,” Danny clarified with a small grin.

            “Yeah; super smooth. We’re going to have to restart.”

            “Restart?”

            “Yeah, like when you play into a corner on a video game and have to start a new file because you can’t go any further. This night? Never happened.”

            “I… think I understand?”

            “Don’t play a lot of video games, huh?” Peter asked.

            “Yeah, my tv is actually decorative,” Danny admitted, face coloring. He scratched at his arm, “It’s cardboard.”

            “Well, we’re going to redo it. Tomorrow, same time… probably different place.”

            “End with coffee?”

            “Maybe my place next time, I live a hop and a skip away from the cutest teeny tiny park it’s a great stroll.” Danny laughed.

            “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow … perfect stranger.”

            “See you tomorrow,” Peter started for the door.

            “Oh, hold on. Before we, uh… press the restart button,” Danny said. Peter turned and Danny pressed a kiss to his lips. A sweet, tender, perfect-end-of-a-non-disaster-date kiss. Peter let out a hum and then put a hand on the back of Danny’s neck, pressing a bit more into the kiss. Then he took a step back. “Good night,” Danny said, rubbing at his arm again with a small grin.

            “Night,” Peter replied with a small smile of his own. As he reached the door, he turned around for a beat.            “You know, I take it back.”

            “Take what back?” Danny asked.

            “This was a pretty great date.”


End file.
